One Sided Conversations
by Setsuna529
Summary: Logan's thoughts concerning himself and his opinions of the other mutants he's encountered (in reference to the first movie).


Author's Note: I like to write X-Men fanfiction, but this is the first fic that I've actually gotten around to posting on ff.net. This is from Logan's point of view, and it's set around the first movie timeline. It can either be a conversation he's having with someone at a bar, or just a conversation he's having in his head. I appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading.

* * *

One-Sided Conversations

Time changes a man. 

And when you've had as much time as I have, you change a lot. 

No one knows what the hell I am. 

I ain't Canadian, believe it or not. 

I ain't anything. 

I'm just a mutant freak show with a short temper. 

Got a problem with that, bub? 

I didn't think so. 

You want my story? I don't have a story. 

I ain't got the memories to have a story. 

I don't even have a real name to go by. 

Who the hell knows where 'Logan' came from. 

But it's all I got. 

'Sides the nickname, o' course. 

_Wolverine._

Yeah, I _thought_ you'd recognize _that,_ at least. 

Sure, I got other nicknames too. 

But most people don't live long enough to say 'em to my face. 

Like I said, short temper. 

But don't worry. I don't kill unless I'm provoked. 

_Usually._

Sure, I got a few friends, if that's what you call 'em. 

_Teammates_ is a better word, maybe. 

_X-Men._

Yeah, that's it. 

Wouldn't say they're all my _friends,_ exactly. 

Some of 'em I could do without. 

Like goddamn Mr. Wonderful with the fence post welded into his ass. 

Like you really have to ask. 

Good old Scotty Summers, the One-Eyed Wonder. 

_Cyclops._ The fearless leader. 

Can't even fly a goddamn stealth jet. But, I guess, nobody's _perfect._

_Well..._

The rest of 'em ain't so bad. 

There's 'Roro Munroe. Now _she's_ got talent. 

You want rain, bub, she'll make it _storm._

Then you got Rogue. Sweet kid, lotsa problems. 

Not exactly the kinda girl you lead around by the hand. 

And, well, can't forget about Jeannie. 

You know what I said about nobody being perfect? 

Well, she's pretty damn close, I'll tell ya that much. 

Only way she could be more perfect was if she wasn't _married._

Yeah, just take a guess. 

My best buddy, my good pal Scott. 

Guy really needs to take a claw to the face, you know? 

Wouldn't make _her_ too happy though. 

I'm givin' him a run fer his money though, believe me. 

Oh, and there's Chuck too, but he doesn't get out much. 

He's a real mental sort of guy, lotsa brains, not a lotta hair though. 

He's sorta the mastermind behind the whole thing, good guy. 

Got some strange friends though. He was best pals with this magnet guy. 

Had a few differences of opinion, sorta went their separate ways. 

Both mutants, but polar opposites when it comes to normal humans. 

Chuck, he likes 'em all right, thinks we can all just get along. 

But Mag, he's kinda more about the whole mutant dominance thing. 

Not that he's the only one. Got a coupla cronies doin' his dirty work. 

Don't even get me started on _them._

Well, you got Sabretooth, real name's Victor Creed. 

Vic's really just a big, dumb animal. Seriously. 

He's got claws and he knows how to use 'em. 

Brain can't process much more than that though. 

Then there's Toad, jumpy little bastard. 

All he's good for is keepin' the bird population under control. 

And Mystique. Girl just doesn't know how to stay down. 

Puts up a pretty good fight though, I'll admit. 

Not that I like her. I'm not wild about the whole blue skin thing. 

So, yeah, Magneto's got a nice little band of mutants workin' for him. 

But Chuck, he has a whole _school_ he's got goin'. 

He's just crankin' out superheroes by the dozen. 

I think the kids'll turn out all right. Summers was basically the prototype. 

Don't think Chuck'll make the same mistakes twice, you know? 

So, that's the kinda people I have to deal with. Mutants, all sorts of 'em. 

It ain't so bad. Even if you have to put up with guys like Scott. 

You know, it's kinda funny. 

Even though I don't know who I am, I think I know _what_ I am. 

I'm an X-Man. That's the one thing I'm sure about. 

That's something, you know? 

Yeah, I better head out. I'll talk to you later. 


End file.
